Birthday Wish
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: TRADUCTION ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et il obtient un souhait. HP/SB/RL Threesome !


Titre : Birthday Wish

**Auteur : MageKalize**

Traductrice : Ezibel Avelaj

Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et il obtient un souhait. HP/SB/RL Threesome !

Paring : Remus/Sirius/Harry **(Threesome)**

Etat de la fic : finie

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling…

Note : Merci pour tous vos commentaires pour _Notre Silence_ et _Pour Oublier_. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça fait chaud au cœur.

**Note 2** : Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de l'auteur. Du coup je publie tout de même la traduction. Si elle me demande de la retirer (chose que je n'espère pas !) alors je le ferais. D'ici là profitez en bien )

**Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !**

* * *

**Birthday Wish**

_Donc, maintenant que j'ai l'âge, voulez-vous vous envoyer en l'air ?_ Non, non ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire, surtout parce qu'Harry rougirait beaucoup trop pour retirer ses propos. Avec un soupire Harry allait et venait dans tous les sens dans sa chambre avant de basculer sur son lit.

Harry convoitait, faute d'un meilleur mot, à la fois Remus Lupin et Sirius Black depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés lors de sa troisième année. Cela avait commencé quand Remus avait offert son aide à Harry avec son Patronus durant les leçons particulières. L'intensité entre eux avait été irrésistible. En admettant que c'était dans un environnement d'apprentissage avec une attitude de professeur à étudiant, l'attention était porté sur Harry seulement ce qui aurait donne chaud à n'importe qui. Remus n'avait jamais dépassé la ligne malgré qu'Harry ai tâté un peu le terrain. Il voulait réviser avec Remus plus que nécessaire et voulait envahir son espace personnel lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité, mais Remus faisait un pas décontracter en arrière ou se déplaçai de façon à poursuivre son enseignement.

Sirius avait été, somme toute, une toute autre affaire. Depuis qu'il avait manqué l'enfance d'Harry il était plus un grand enfant, le type de meilleur ami plutôt que celui de figure paternelle-parrain. Cela convenait très bien à Harry depuis que ses pensées étaient du n'importe quoi, mais il restait son filleul. Pour lui, Harry ne s'était pas vraiment manifesté dans le passé et depuis il voyait à peine l'homme, mais il était sur que si il lui aurait proposé, Sirius aurait accepté son offre. Peut-être.

Et puis il y a cet embêtant petit problème d'âge. Eh bien, c'était finit depuis aujourd'hui ou bien, minuit la nuit dernière, tôt ce matin ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cela n'était plus un problème, car il était enfin et vraiment âgé de seize ans, l'âge légal pour consentir à une relation sexuelle avec qui lui plaisait. Maintenant qu'il le pouvait, Harry n'était pas sur de vouloir approcher l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes. Que faire s'ils le voyaient seulement comme un étudiant ou filleul ou même juste un _ami_ ? Et s'ils se moquaient de lui ? Que faire s'il bousillait tout et s'il faisait le con de lui-même ?

« Gah ! » Harry leva les mains sur son visage et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Ses pensées s'enfuyaient de lui et cela n'allait surement pas du tout aider ses nerfs. Il devrait faire face à Sirius et Remus dans moins d'une heure pour le petit déjeuner et il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Harry avait finalement décidé d'y aller juste avec un comportement naturel, ou plus ou mois assez naturel pour lui. Peut-être que flirter un peu, s'attardant au toucher, peut-être qu'ils feront des allusions ou prendront eux-mêmes l'initiative. Il devait casser les barrières pour le faire après tout aujourd'hui était seulement le premier jour de son indépendance sexuelle, pas le seul ni même le dernier.

Avec une dernière respiration il s'assit, enleva son haut et était sur le point de s'occuper de son bas de pyjamas lorsque la porte de sa chambre vola en éclat. Harry bondit de surprise et écrasa son orteil sur un des pieds de son lit.

« Par le sang de l'Enfer ! » Harry tourna sur lui-même quelques minutes jurant comme un marin. Bientôt, il retourna ses jurons vers Sirius, pendant que celui-ci riait bloquant la porte et Remus. L'aimé Remus. Celui qui voulait aider Harry dans un battement de cœur au lieu de rire de lui, il était le Remus qu'il connaissait et aimait.

Un rire étouffé pouvait être entendu quelque part derrière Sirius et Harry laissa un autre juron sortir. Remus, ce traitre !

« Ce n'est pas marrant ! Cela fait foutrement mal. » Harry eu le courage de s'installer finalement une fois de plus sur son lit, et porta son pieds blessé pour un examen plus approfondit.

« C'est très marrant, spécialement parce que ça blesse. Ne sais-tu pas que si tu n'avais pas eu mal il n'y aurait pas eu cet aspect comique ? Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre ! » Sirius finalement se calma assez pour finir quelques phrases et fit son chemin jusqu'au lit d'Harry.

« Donc quels sont les dommages à constater ? » Sirius prit le pied d'Harry dans ses mains et se mit sur ses genoux pour regarder au dessus. Il remarqua que c'était un peu gonflé et probablement plus sensible, mais pas de sang versé ou d'ecchymose visible en formation. Il frappa de sa main sous ledit pied très vite, juste pour voir s'il allait obtenir une réaction. La jambe d'Harry sursauta mais le pied resta sur le genou de Sirius.

« Hey ! » Harry jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui lui donna un sourire incorrigible.

« Désolé. Es-tu chatouilleux ? » La question était assez innocente, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait un mais. Avant qu'il ait répondu, Sirius donna un autre coup sous son pied et il tressaillit encore. C'était avant qu'Harry remarque le sourire méchant sur le visage de son parrain.

« Non, Sirius tu ne feras rien ! C'est mon anniversaire Je ne dois pas être torturé à mon anniversaire ! » Sirius saisit la cheville d'Harry et commença à parcourir rapidement de ses doigts son pied une fois de plus, mais cette fois Remus vint à la rescousse.

« Sirius, laisse Harry tranquille avec les chatouilles gratuit du matin au moins. Il doit souffler ses bougis et faire un vœu tu te souviens ? » Harry détacha enfin son regard de celui toujours retors de Sirius et regarda Remus. Il était encore dans son bas de pyjama et ses chaussons avec un t-shirt bien usé et dans ses mains un petit gâteau à la citrouille avec une bougie. La bougie était, à défaut d'un autre mot, _vivante_. Elle ressemblait à un cierge magique qui se balançait d'avant en arrière comme pour faire signe au garçon de faire un vœu.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Fais un vœu et soit sur d'en faire un aussi précis que possible. C'est une bougie spéciale. Fait un vœu et souffle dessus, tu verras ce que je veux die ». Avec ça Remus présenta à Harry le gâteau et le balancement de la bougie alléchante.

Harry ferma ses yeux pour un moment afin de savoir comment formuler son vœu. Une fois cela fait il les rouvrit, le désir et la convoitise brillant dedans, quand il souffla sur la bougie tout devint noir.

******HP******

Quand Harry revient à lui, il était sur le lit, mais cette fois il était nu au milieu du lit, à genoux face à la tête de lit et les mains attachées ensemble maintenu par un crocher au plafond. Eh bien ça n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Harry était sur le point d'essayer de se déplacer quand il entendit un gémissement en dessous de lui. Il baissa les yeux et se figea. Sirius était allongé sous lui en effet, Harry était à cheval sur Sirius ! Comment avait-il put ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit Harry sentit une paire de main sur ses hanches le tirant un peu vers le bas, de sorte que son cul soit un peu soutenu. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Remus avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'Harry remarque que Sirius et Remus étaient nus aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! »

« C'était ton vœu pas vrai ? » La voix venait de sous Harry. La voix de Sirius était un peu plus grave, Harry pouvait sentir l'érection de Sirius glissant sur ses fesses. Harry était un peu sans voix. Il avait eu ce fantasme de nombreuse fois et avec de nombreuses variantes de celui-ci et maintenant il semblait qu'il allait finalement jouer le fantasme.

« Harry ? Etait-ce ton souhait ? » Maintenant c'était Remus qui semblait un peu hésitant. Harry hocha rapidement la tête d'assentiment.

« Ne me laissez pas vous arrêter. » C'était la seule chose qu'Harry put dire sous l'émotion. Remus lui fit un sourire malicieux et pointa sa baguette sur les fesses d'Harry. Harry sursauta quand il sentit un sort le lubrifier et un sort l'étirer.

« Impatient Moony ? » Demanda Sirius. Remus laissa échapper un grognement.

« Tu peux parler. » Sirius sourit.

« Moins de paroles s'il-vous-plait ! » Grinça Harry.

« Ton souhait… » Dit Sirius.

« Notre contrôle. » Finit Remus. Juste à ce moment, Harry sentit Remus pousser deux doigts en lui. Le sort avait fait son travail et Harry se sentait plus impatient et excité que toute autre chose. Il poussa son cul vers la main de Remus pour manifester son impatience et reçut une légère tape sur son derrière pour ses demandes.

« Ce scénario est pour une autre fois, maintenant dépêchez-vous ! » Son exclamation réussit à geler les deux hommes pour une seconde avant que Sirius ne laisse échapper un juron et que Remus passe sa main dans la fente d'Harry jusqu'à son anus, ses doigts caressant son entrée avec douceur tout en faisant de grands gestes sur son sexe. De cette façon affolante, Harry essaya de se déplacer afin de faire entrer les doigts, mais la corde tenait ses mains et le haut de son corps vers le haut sans lui laisser assez de mou.

« Tu nous expliqueras cela en détail plus tard » fut tout ce que Remus dit avant qu'Harry sente un sexe appuyant contre son entrée. Il laissa échapper un gémissement sourd lorsqu'il se sentit étirer en accueillant la large intrusion. Sirius lança un autre sort et appuya plusieurs fois sur ses hanches, faisant crier Harry et Remus.

« Putain ! » C'était la queue de Sirius qui était en lui non celle de Remus, mais alors pourquoi Remus criait aussi. Harry remarqua, alors que Remus se déplaçait vers lui, juste un peu, que ce dernier était maintenant dans Sirius. L'image qu'ils donnaient !

« Bouge, s'il te plait ! » Et juste comme ça Sirius claqua ses hanches pendant que Remus allait et venait dans Sirius. Harry haletait et gémissait lorsque le sexe de Sirius percutait sa prostate à chaque nouvelle poussée. Il voulait s'emparer de son propre sexe, mais ses mains étaient attachées, littéralement, Sirius s'appuyait sur les cuisses de Harry pour mieux s'élevait et Remus faisait de même avec celle de Sirius. Il voulait vraiment demander, mais chaque fois qu'il essayer seulement des gémissements se faisaient entendre.

Ils avaient finalement obtenu un rythme, mais Harry avait besoin de plus. Sirius était plus large que n'importe quel jouet d'Harry et juste un peu plus long, mais il avait une soudaine envie de plus et il l'exprima.

« Putain ! J'ai besoin de plus, plus vite, plus fort, juste plus s'il vous plait ! » Sirius accéléra un peu et Remus bougea plus fortement dans Sirius ce qui le faisait s'enfonçait plus loin en lui, mais Harry avait besoin de plus que ça.

« Je voudrais – putain ! – rejoindre Sirius ici » Remus fit des cercles à l'entrée de Harry où Sirius le baisait, « mais je n'ai pas la patience donc pour l'instant. » Remus marmonna et Harry laissa échapper un cri. Sirius laissa échapper une série de jurons, mais n'arrêta pas ou ne ralentit pas sa baise.

« Est-ce que tu veux cela, en as-tu besoin ? » souffla Remus à l'oreille d'Harry. Remus lança un _Engorgioed_ sur le sexe de Sirius ce à quoi Harry n'avait pas été préparé, mais merde ! L'étirement et le supplément ajouter à la longueur de Sirius explorait un territoire inexploré, qu'Harry était sur d'être douloureux plus tard dans la journée, mais l'homme le faisait si bien s'enflammer.

« Yesssss » siffla Harry. Il était proche maintenant, le choc était exactement ce qu'il cherchait, et il y était presque. Il ondulait autant que la corde retenant ses mains le permettait afin d'obtenir cet angle parfait qui les faisait entrer si bien en lui. Sirius et Remus se calquaient sur les envies d'Harry et bougeaient beaucoup plus vite et plus fort ils s'agrippaient tellement fort qu'Harry était sûr d'avoir des ecchymoses, mais pour l'instant c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

« Putain ! On y est presque, juste besoin, à droite, ahhhh ! » Remus enleva sa main de la hanche malmené d'Harry pour la refermer sur son sexe lancinant et plus sensibilisé. Juste un couple d'aller et venu fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour l'orgasme d'Harry et Sirius le suivit avec Remus venant en dernier.

Les trois restèrent dans leur position une minute afin de reprendre leur souffle puis ils commencèrent à se séparer. Remus s'éloigna en recevant un gémissement de Sirius. Remus voulu supprimer son sort d'engorgement, mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Attends ! Je veux voir a quel point j'ai été apte à prendre. Aide moi seulement à me relever veux-tu ? » Remus fit disparaitre la corde et gentiment massa doucement les bras d'Harry pour essayer d'obtenir une meilleure circulation sanguine.

« Ok » Harry posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Sirius et avec ses jambes et ses bras caoutchouteux, et l'aide de Remus, Harry se souleva de façon à ce que Sirius sorte pouce par pouce de lui. Les deux hommes gémirent et Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant qu'il était libre de la queue de Sirius. Avec un silence finale, Sirius était dehors et les trois hommes purent voir l'énorme bite qu'Harry avait du chevaucher. Même flasque il semblait imposant. Il était environs de dix pouce de long (24.5 cm) et quatre de large (10,1 cm) et que cette chose était bonne !

« Merlin Harry ! Je t'ai baisé et quand j'étais à l'intérieur de toi je t'assure que j'ai bandé au moins d'un pouce de plus. »

« Tu as pris près d'un pied (30.5 cm) de bite dans le cul ! » Les yeux écarquillés, tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était de regarder. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il en était capable et maintenant il était sûr que la prochaine étape serait Remus et Sirius ensemble. Il laissa échapper un frisson lorsqu'un coup d'excitation le traversa. S'il n'avait pas juste eu l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie, il serait sans doute de nouveau dur, mais sa queue donna seulement une légère secousse.

« Bah putain. » C'est de cette façon qu'Harry résuma les faits, faisant secouer la tête de Remus qui entraina Harry entre Sirius et lui pour une sieste post orgasmique.

« Oui, je crois que la prochaine fois Sirius et moi aurons le plaisir de te prendre en même temps. » Remus grogna, Sirius gémit et Harry soupira.

« Alors, Chiot, c'est de cette façon que tu avais envisagé ton anniversaire ? » Sirius se blottit plus près.

Laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, mais un élément est manquant. » Sirius fit un bruit de questionnement et regarda Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? » Demanda Remus en enfouissant son nez dans le cou d'Harry.

Sans dire un mot, Harry approcha son visage près de Sirius qui vient se placer face à lui de façon à très lentement rencontrer leurs lèvres. Sirius prit la direction du baiser, mais veilla à rester doux, presque chaste avant de s'écarter. Harry se retourna afin de répéter le baiser avec Remus qui accentua le baiser en demandant l'entrée d'un coup de langue. Harry autorisa son passage et laissa Remus explorer sa bouche avant de s'écarter.

« Qu'en penses-tu maintenant ? Le souhait est-il complet ? » Harry hocha la tête de contentement.

« Ouais, 16 ans et je n'avais jamais été embrassé. » Harry s'assoupit manquant le regard stupéfait sur le visage des deux hommes.

* * *

**Note auteur** : Oui je suis un démon pour vous laisser ici. Non je ne vais pas le continuer. Utilisez votre imagination les gens ! Ciao !

**Note traductrice** : alors vous trouvez ça comment ?! Je l'avoue certain passage ont été un calvaire à traduire pour mon pauvre petit cerveau… j'ai adoré ! xD

Laissez moi une review ça me ferait très plaisir ;)


End file.
